Love - Hate Relationship
by Lexie Kay
Summary: Kyungsoo si tukang ngomel dan Jongin yang sibuk terima endorse menyatu dalam hubungan gak jelas yang penuh drama. /EXO/KaiSoo/GS/Bahasa Non-Baku/
1. Chapter 1

_Gue sama dia itu temen dari kita masih SMA. Cuma temen kok. Bahkan kadang kita berantem cuma karna hal-hal sepele._

 _Mungkin beberapa dari kalian tau hubungan ini disebut Love-Hate Relationship._ _Hari ini berantem, besoknya jalan berdua kayak orang pacaran._

 _Ya, ya, gue tau itu aneh. Tapi ya gitu lah kita._

 _By the way, bawa asik aja bacain cerita kita. Gak usah serius-serius amat lah, hidup udah kelewat serius._

 _And lastly, gue Do Kyungsoo. Dan temen gua itu, Kim Jongin. Cowok keling yang kerjaannya foto endorse mulu._

* * *

Minggu pagi, Jongin lagi jogging. Gak jogging sih, lebih tepatnya ngeliatin cewek-cewek jogging.

"Ancol emang selalu memuaskan."

Temen disampingnya, Chanyeol, noyor kepalanya. "Waras dikit bos."

"Gile aja lu, gimana gua bisa waras kalo pemandangan begini?" Jongin nyaut setelah narik satu hisapan dari vape-nya.

Chanyeol cuma geleng-geleng kepala. Udah terbiasa sama temen brengseknya ini. Kadang capek sih punya temen begini, tapi jiwa mereka udah terlalu menyatu.

Pas lagi seru-serunya ngeliatin mbak-mbak yoga, hp Jongin bunyi.

"Ck, bangsat."

"Mulut lo kotor."

Buru-buru Jongin cek hp-nya dan yang terpampang adalah,

 _Nyai is calling..._

"ANJING!"

Panique bosque.

Chanyeol nyalain rokoknya. Ya, di jaman maju yang penuh vape gini masih ada kok yang pake rokok batangan. Contohnya ya Chanyeol ini.

"Angkat buru. Tiati aja sih titit lo dipotong."

"Pagi cantik~"

 _"KOK LO UDAH DI ANCOL SIH?!"_

Jongin ngejauhin hpnya dari kuping. Sakit woy.

"Iya nih, si Chanyeol brengsek main jemput-jemput aja."

 _"Tai lo ah!"_

 _Tut!_

Mati telponnya. Kyungsoo ngamuk, Jongin bentar lagi mati.

Chanyeol tawa-tawa aja dia mah jomblo selaw.

"Monyet, lo update snapgram ya?!"

"Padahal muka lo gak keliatan."

"YA TAPI LO MENTION GUA, ANJING!"

 _-To be continued-_

* * *

hai!

gue bukan author baru di ffn. lebih jelasnya, baru kembali. dulu gua pernah nulis banyak cerita di sini. mulai dari yang baku sampe non baku pernah gue tulis. intinya sih, gue kembali karna gue kangen nulis tentang exo setelah lama gak ngikutin exo lagi.

semoga kalian suka sama cerita-cerita model santai gini, dan **_please_** , stop **hate** comments. kita bisa jadi teman dengan saling membantu, bukan menjatuhkan.

 _xoxo_


	2. Chapter 2

Kyungsoo lagi siap-siap mau jalan ke kampus. Hari ini dia lagi _red day_ dan dari pagi mood-nya udah di gorong-gorong alias down banget. Tadinya gak mau ngampus, tapi ada kuis jadi mau gak mau deh.

Untungnya Jongin selalu siap untuk antar-jemput Princess yang satu ini. Walaupun dia sibuk abiezz.

 ** _LINE!_**

 _Jongin: bentar ya, tinggal sepatu nih_

Udah mau ngomel, tapi mikir lagi, dia udah kebanyakan ngomel jadi di read aja.

Tapi itu justru bikin Jongin di ujung sana ketar-ketir takut Nyai ngamuk.

 _Teddy Bear is calling..._

Jangan kaget, Kyungsoo diem-diem anaknya suka hal-hal gemes gitu.

"Hm?"

 _"Are you okay?"_

"Pusiiinnngggg..."

 _"Tunggu ya, ini lagi liat hasil fotonya."_

"Cepetan kek, bete nih."

 _"Oke, oke. Aku jalan sekarang."_

 _Tut!_

Iya, Kyungsoo emang sering matiin telpon sepihak. Dan Jongin udah terbiasa.

Akhirnya sambil nunggu Jongin, Kyungsoo tiduran di sofa sambil nyemil.

Lama-lama pikiran Kyungsoo jadi berkelana ke masa lalu dia sama Jongin pas jaman-jamannya SMA.

Waktu itu, Jongin selalu bilang kalo suatu hari nanti dia bakal jadi artis terkenal di masa depan.

Sekarang dia emang udah terkenal sih, dengan 5 juta lebih followers. Tapi tentu saja Jongin buka jadi artis karna he has 0 talent. Tapi ya untungnya punya muka ganteng, jadi setidaknya ada yang bisa dijual.

Jongin terkenal karna waktu itu muncul di mading sekolah lalu mukanya viral di instagram karna anak cewek pada upload ke sosmed. Sejak itu lah instagramnya Jongin jadi hits dan dia mulai terima endorse.

Ngebayangin itu semua, Kyungsoo jadi ketawa sendiri. Gak terpikir aja, Jongin bakal jadi terkenal gini. Padahal dulu mah denger Jongin ngoceh soal mimpinya aja yang ada jadi bahan lawakan.

Kyungsoo sendiri udah biasa nemenin Jongin foto endorse, bahkan beberapa kali foto buat majalah juga. Dibilang manager, bukan. Pacar, apalagi. Tapi selalu ada dimana-mana deh. Kru yang pernah kerja sama Jongin aja sampe apal banget sama Kyungsoo.

 _Ting! Tong!_

Denger suara bel, Kyungsoo langsung bangun dan ngambil tasnya. Dia keluar dengan muka sumringah karna entah kenapa tiba-tiba seneng aja.

Begitu Kyungsoo muncul di pintu, Jongin langsung mau nyium pipi Kyungsoo. Tapi sorry bos, cewek mahal. Apalagi modelan Kyungsoo gini.

"Gue bukan perek lo. Jauh-jauh!"

Jongin cuma bisa menghela nafas kalo udah begini.

"I miss you..."

Ada yang berusaha untuk menggoda Kyungsoo-

"I miss myself too."

Tapi gak laku.

Wkwkwk, sian.

* * *

Udah kayak makanan wajibnya Kyungsoo buat diliatin satu kampus tiap mau kuliah karna jalan sama Jongin. Awalnya sih bikin down, tapi sekarang mah bodoamat hirup aing kumaha aing.

Lagi pula, gak penting juga kan mikirin mereka?

"UCOOO!"

Itu, Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun. Sahabat Kyungsoo dari orok sampe bangkotan.

Herannya, dia selalu heboh tiap liat Kyungsoo. Definisi cinta mati 4 sih kayaknya.

"Eh lo udah liat snapgramnya Chanyeol belom sih? GANTENG BANGET WOY!"

Ini topik utama kalo ketemu Baekhyun.

"Apaan emang?"

Herannya (2), Kyungsoo selalu aja mau nyautin ocehan Baekhyun. Yang ini definisi cinta mati 5.

"Dia boomerang lagi renang trUs tOplEESSSSS!"

Mendadak badan Baekhyun geter semua. Wkwkwkwk.

"Heh, lo tuh kalo suka jangan keliatan banget gitu lah. Jual mahal dikit dong..."

Baekhyun geleng-geleng, "Gak bisa, Soo. Liat foto Chanyeol aja gue bisa terjun bebas, gimana mau jual mahal coba?"

"Hhhh... Susah ah lo jatuh cinta gak kelar-kelar."

Tersangkanya cuma cengengesan.

"Eh by the way, nanti balik kampus lo kemana? Gancit yuk, makanan korea!"

"Yah, gue nemenin Jongin foto lagiii... Padahal mau ih!"

Lalu mereka berdua cemberut.

"Kita culik Jongin aja yuk!"

Kyungsoo geleng-geleng. "Ini majalah, bukan endorse."

"Repot banget dah pacarnya model papan atas!"

Kyungsoo ngakak, "Gak gitu, goblok. Jongin gatau jalan ke lokasinya."

Jidat Baekhyun mengkerut heran. "Se-norak itu ya seorang Kim Jongin yang punya 5 juta followers?"

Dan kemudian mereka ngegibahin Jongin sepanjang pelajaran

* * *

Buat Jongin, Kyungsoo itu penyelamat hidupnya. Dulu Jongin itu anak berandalan yang isi kepalanya cuma gimana caranya bisa kabur dari kelas. Tapi, itu semua berubah setelah dia kenal Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo bikin dia sadar bahwa hidup ini memang selalu diawali dengan perjuangan dan berakhir dengan kesuksesan. Seharusnya sepertu itu. Dan Jongin sadar betul dia harus berubah...

Sorry, sorry, kok jadi drama ya?

Hng, gak gitu-gitu banget sih sebenernya. Jongin emang suka kabur, tapi ya gak tiap hari juga lah. Kalo iya mah dia udah dikeluarin dari kapan tau.

Intinya gini deh,

Jongin sayang sama Kyungsoo.

Jangan tanya sayangnya dalam maksud apa. Karna dia sendiri gak ngerti.

Temen-temen lama mereka mah udah kenal banget sama hubungan tidak jelas yang mereka jalani itu. Mereka selalu disaranin buat pacaran aja, tapi gak pernah mau.

Alasannya?

"Mau fokus UN."

"Ngejar SNMPTN."

tai ledig.

Nyatanya pas pekan UN malah nongkrong di mall mulu, sampe mbak-mbak Starbucks apal.

Yang satunya lagi,

"MAU SNMPTN APA KAMU? MASUK KELAS SAYA SAJA TIDAK PERNAH! NILAI KAMU NOL!"

Maafin ya, Jongin suka banyak gaya emang. Sok-sokan mau SNMPTN padahal nilainya aja item.

Pokoknya gitu deh. Entah gimana mereka masuk ke dalam hubungan ini, yang pasti mereka saling sayang.

Jongin yang bakal langsung cabut -bahkan dari pekerjaan penting sekalipun- begitu denger Kyungsoo butuh dia.

Dan Kyungsoo yang akan langsung datengin Jongin sambil bawa sop ayam kesukaannya tiap kali dia tau Jongin lagi down karna haters-nya.

 _Would you know more about their story?_

 _-To be continued-_


	3. Chapter 3

"Ngin," Kyungsoo manggil dengan suara rendah.

Sekarang mereka lagi diem aja di mobilnya Jongin sambil ngeliatin bintang dengan atap yang terbuka dan ambil posisi tiduran di joknya.

"Hm?"

"Lo pernah mikirin soal nikah gak?"

Jongin diem. Agak lama.

Kyungsoo juga diem aja nunggu Jongin jawab.

"Gak pernah."

"Kenapa?"

Pertanyaan itu keluar begitu aja dari bibir Kyungsoo.

Jongin ketawa pelan, trus ngacak-ngacak rambut Kyungsoo.

"Ngapain sih nanya-nanya gitu?"

Dengan gerakan pelan, Kyungsoo ganti posisi tidurannya jadi madep Jongin. Trus ngeliatin muka Jongin.

Rada horror sih soalnya mata Kyungsoo kan bulet, tapi Jongin tetep tenang.

"Kadang, gue suka mimpi soal gue menikah."

Jongin ikut muter posisinya.

Sekarang mereka adep-adepan.

"Trus gimana?"

Sebelum jawab, Kyungsoo nyamanin posisinya dulu dengan nekuk lututnya biar kakinya gak ngegantung.

"Mempelai pria-nya selalu lo."

Jongin keliatan kaget, tapi berusaha tetep tenang. Ya walaupun hatinya dag dig dug ser.

"Itu karna lo lebih deket sama gue-"

"Kalo bener gimana?"

"Hah?"

Jongin mendadak gak konek. Pertanyaannya terlalu cepet, tapi Jongin ngerti, tapi dia bingung juga.

"M-maksud lo apaan sih..."

Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo senyum, dan balik ke posisi semula. Menghadap langit.

"Menikah tuh seru ya."

Jongin ikut balik ke posisi awal.

"Fokus kelarin kuliah dulu lah, Soo. Nikah bisa kapan aja."

Kyungsoo ketawa kenceng. Lepas banget.

"'Kapan aja' pala lu? Kalo gak ada calon nya gimana mau nikah, anying?"

Trus mereka sama-sama ketawa.

* * *

Kyungsoo lagi ngantin sama temen-temennya. Gak banyak sih. As i told you before, Kyungsoo gak begitu disukain sama anak cewek kampus.

Jadi ya kalo Kyungsoo ngumpul, bakal cuma sama Baekhyun dan Sehun. Trus nanti Jongin nyusul sama temennya.

Sehun ini sepupunya Kyungsoo yang masih di semester 2. Fakultas Sastra, jurusan Sastra Belanda. Dan ya, udah ketebak lah ya, dia emang digandrungi cewek-cewek seantero kampus.

"Hoe is je dag, zus?"

Kalo udah begini, Kyungsoo cuma bakal muter bola matanya males.

Walaupun masih semester 2, Sehun udah jago banget bahasa belanda. Soalnya dari kecil dibiasain ngomong belanda sama oma-nya.

"Gue tau lo anak sastra belanda, tapi santai aja dong." Baekhyun kesel.

Sehun ketawa, as usual.

"Kak, nanti lo balik sama gue dong."

"Emang mau ngapain?"

"Temenin gue makan ramen yang di PIM."

Kyungsoo mencak-mencak. "Cari pacar sana, biar gak ngajakin gue mulu."

Sehun langsung malingin mukanya, "Telek, Kak. Lo ngomong gitu, sedangkan lo aja gak jelas sama si botak."

Kyungsoo ngakak, "Bangsaaat, dia gak botak."

"Udeh sih Hun, lo masih bahas itu aja. Udah tau mereka kekeuh sama friendzone-nya itu." Baekhyun dengan sok-nya nasehatin Sehun.

Sehun nya malah ketawa. "Bang Chanyeol dulu Bang Chanyeol tuh gimana?"

Baekhyun noyor pala Sehun, "Dilarang bacot!"

Trus mereka ngetawain Baekhyun.

Gak lama, Jongin sama Chanyeol dateng.

"Wanjeeng."

Baekhyun langsung maki-maki Sehun sama Kyungsoo tanpa suara.

"Woy, Bang!"

Sehun langsung bro-fist sama Chanyeol dan Jongin.

Kyungsoo nahan ketawa liat Baekhyun.

Baekhyun paniq panique ajaib.

"Oy, Baek!" Chanyeol nyapa dengan santuy sambil nepuk bahu Baekhyun.

"E-eh, oi Chan..."

Baekhyun lemes.

Gak kuat.

Mau meninggal.

Chanyeol langsung ambil posisi duduk di samping Baekhyun.

"Chan, ntar malem dugem gak? Jumat nih." Tanya Jongin abis nyalain vape-nya.

Chanyeol nyaut sambil sibuk sama hp-nya, "Gak tau nih, cewek gue ngajak nonton."

Kyungsoo kaget. Termasuk yang lain sih, kecuali Jongin.

"Lah? Lo ada cewek? Anjing ya lo gak bilang-bilang." Kyungsoo ngeledek dengan muka sok dibikin kesel.

Setelah naro hpnya di meja, Chanyeol ketawa, "Baru elah. Ntar deh gue kenalin."

"One night stand, biasaaa..." Sahut Jongin sambil ngeledek juga.

"Waduh, tumben nih lanjut? Biasanya lo tinggalin, Bang." Sekarang Sehun ikut-ikutan sambil ketawa.

Yang lain jadi ikutan ketawa.

Termasuk Baekhyun.

Tapi bedanya dia cuma pura-pura.

* * *

Sekarang udah jam 12 malem. Kyungsoo gak bisa tidur, jadi dia nyalain tv. Tapi yang ada tv yang nontonin dia nonton film di laptop.

Iya, Kyungsoo boros listrik.

Begitu pun, dia gak fokus-fokus banget sama filmnya. Pikirannya melayang ke tempat lain.

Jongin.

Cowok keling yang katanya bukan siapa-siapa tapi selalu ada dipikirannya itu belum ngasih kabar sama sekali sejak berangkat ke club jam 9 tadi.

Kyungsoo udah coba tanya Chanyeol dan Sehun, tapi gak satu pun dari mereka ikut sama Jongin.

Walaupun Jongin udah biasa nge-club, tapi tetep aja Kyungsoo khawatir.

Gak lama, hp Kyungsoo bunyi.

 _ByunBaek is calling..._

"Halo?"

 _"Kyung, masih bangun?"_

"Iya nih, gue gak bisa tidur."

 _"Jongin ya?"_

Kyungsoo menghela nafas berat, "Iya..."

 _"Lo masih gak bisa buka hati lo buat dia ya?"_

Walaupun dia tau Baekhyun gak bisa liat, tapi Kyungsoo tetep geleng-geleng. "Belom, Baek. Susah."

 _"Udah berapa tahun, Soo? You must go on!"_

Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo nangis.

Nangisnya sampe sesenggukan.

 _"Soo? Kyungsoo? Aduh lo pake nangis segala lagi."_

Di ujung sana, Baekhyun panik.

Dia tau, kalo Kyungsoo udah nangis bakal susah banget buat bikin dia berhenti. Seumur hidupnya Kyungsoo, yang bisa bikin dia berhenti nangis cuma orang-orang yang dia anggep paling dekat.

Nah, Baekhyun bisa.

Tapi masalahnya ini jam 12 malem, yakali dia berkeliaran di jalan?

"Baekhyun..."

Baekhyun sadar dari lamunannya.

 _"Bentar, bentar. Gue telpon Sehun deh ya buat ke apart lo."_

"Jangan Baek, nanti gue diaduin ke bokap..." Kyungsoo jawab masih dengan berurai air mata.

 _"Ssstt! Gausah bacot deh."_

Abis itu Baekhyun langsung matiin telpon mereka dan langsung nyari kontak Sehun.

Lama banget sampe akhirnya suara serak Sehun kedengeran.

"Woy, Hun!"

 _"Paan sih Kak? Gila lo ya nelpon malem malem?"_

"Ini penting! Kyungsoo nangis-nangis itu, gua panik!"

Sehun juga tau, kalo Kyungsoo udah nangis, bakal panjang ceritanya.

Dari teleponnya, Baekhyun bisa denger Sehun kayak ngomong sama seseorang -walaupun suaranya agak jauh.

 _"Halo Kak?"_

"Hn?"

 _"Lo telpon Bang Jongin aja deh. Gue gak bisa nih."_

Baekhyun curiga.

"Lo lagi sama siapa sih nyet?"

 _"Dilarang bacot."_

Lalu sambungan diputus sepihak.

"Sialan!" Baekhyun memaki hpnya yang tak berdosa itu.

Akhirnya karna sudah tidak ada harapan, Baekhyun coba nelpon Jongin.

* * *

Paginya, Kyungsoo bangun dengan mata bengkak dan kepala yang pusing gak ketulungan. Dia sampe merintih sakin sakitnya tu kepala.

Begitu bangun, dia langsung ngecek hp nya.

Ada banyak banget missed call dan LINE dari Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo senyum-senyum bacain LINE Baekhyun yang isinya ngomel semua karna dia khawatir.

Jadi Kyungsoo akhirnya video call ke Baekhyun. Dan dalam sekejap langsung diangkat.

 _"UCO!"_

"Hai!" Kyungsoo dadah-dadah.

 _"Muka lo jelek banget yaampun temen guAAAAA!"_

Kyungsoo ketawa. "Kalem woy, kalem."

 _"Ih lo gapapa kan? Gua deg-degan semaleman mikirin lo."_

Bukannya jawab, Kyungsoo malah ngeledek. "Awww! _Gemes_ banget temen ku!"

Baekhyun pasang muka kesel, _"Serius!"_

"Iya, iyaaaa... Gimana?"

 _"Lo yang gimana?! Gue panik, bego!"_

Kyungsoo nyengir, "Sorry... Semalem gue ketiduran sambil nangis."

Dari layar keliatan Baekhyun menghela nafas.

 _"Trus Jongin dateng gak?"_

"Enggak lah. Lo ngarep apa sih dari dia."

Pernyataan Kyungsoo mutlak. Kalo begini tandanya dia lagi kecewa.

 _"Soo..."_

"Hm?"

 _"Lo harus inget ya, biar pun seluruh dunia ninggalin lo dan ngecewain lo, gue bakal selalu di sini jadi sahabat lo. Jangan pernah ragu buat dateng ke gue ya."_

Kyungsoo senyum, "Makasih ya lo udah mau gue susahin bahkan dari waktu kita baru lahir."

 _"Kita kan bestfriend!"_

"Cyber hug!"

Abis itu mereka ketawa berdua.

 _-To be continued-_

* * *

mau curhat dikit dong.

you know, it's been almost 1 year i quit from ffn. and actually, i little bit dissapointed when i get back here.

okay, let me tell the story.

waktu gue masuk lagi untuk pertama kalinya ke ffn setelah berbulan-bulan, gue langsung mulai nulis dan upload. setelah itu, baru gue mulai cari dan baca ff kaisoo dan couple2 kesukaan gue lainnya.

kecewanya gue adalah, gue merasa "sulit menemukan" fanfic2 kaisoo.

maksud gue gini. dulu, ff kaisoo tuh kayak bakal selalu ada yang baru like every single minute and hour. tapi sekarang? gue sampe heran cerita gue yang udah beberapa hari masih aja bertengger di bagian atas. cuma turun beberapa angka doang.

gue bukan bermaksud gak setuju sama otp lain yang penulisnya makin banyak. cuma gue merasa kayak kaisso shipper semakin berkurang, dan gue sedih. dulu tuh otp exo sama rata dan itu menyenangkan.

itu aja sih yang mau gue curhatin. dan, feel free to comment about your opinion.

thankyou! xx


	4. Chapter 4

Kalo waktu itu kita udah bahas perasaan Jongin ke Kyungsoo, sekarang kita bahas sebaliknya.

Yup! Perasaan Kyungsoo ke Jongin.

Waktu SMA, Kyungsoo pernah naksir Jongin. Ya, siapa sih yang gak naksir kalo diperhatiin mulu tiap hari? Mana Jongin tuh kalo udah deket, gabisa lepas. Kyungsoo jadi baper deh.

Bisa dibilang mereka pernah hampir pacaran juga lah. Karna pada akhirnya mereka sama-sama naksir.

Flashback dikit gapapa lah ya.

Waktu itu, Jongin udah yang siap banget mau nembak Kyungsoo. Dia udah ngapalin kata-kata sama nyiapin bunga dan segala macemnya itu which is buat Kyungsoo itu sangat menggelikan tapi Jongin bodoamat.

Rencanya, sore setelah pulang sekolah tuh Jongin mau nembak di lapangan upacara.

Ngakak bat gak sih, njir?

Jongin tuh biar ganteng, tapi norak abis.

Temen-temen nya suka geleuh sendiri, tapi mau gimana lagi namanya temen.

Nah, temen-temen Kyungsoo yang cewek tuh udah tau rencana ini juga. Mereka berusaha santai tapi gatau Kyungsoo yang kepinteran apa mereka yang gabisa nutupin perasaan, pokoknya Kyungsoo seharian tuh nanyain mulu.

"Kalian tuh kenapa sih kok aneh?"

"Gapapa."

Kompak pula jawabnya.

Kyungsoo jadi makin curiga kan.

Gitu lah kira-kira ceritanya Jongin mau nembak Kyungsoo.

Sayangnya itu gak pernah kejadian.

* * *

Hari ini Kyungsoo berangkat ke kampus sendiri. Dari pagi semuanya dilakuin sendiri. Jongin lagi sibuk pemotretan. Dan Kyungsoo juga lagi menghindari Jongin.

Sebenernya Kyungsoo nerima banyak banget LINE dari Jongin, tapi semuanya cuma di read.

Dia juga gak cerita ke Baekhyun lebih banyak, soalnya gamau ngeberatin temen nya yang lagi patah hati juga.

Lucu gak sih liat mereka sakin sehati-nya sampe galau aja barengan? Wkwkwkwkwkwk...

Kyungsoo lagi duduk aja di kelas karna bentar lagi dosen masuk, tiba-tiba ada LINE dari Baekhyun.

 _Baekhyun: soo, ntar malem ladies night nih, open table yuk_

Kyungsoo mikir. Pengen sih. Itung-itung nyari hiburan. Udah lama juga dia gak main.

Akhirnya,

 _Kyungsoo: ayo lah_

 _Kyungsoo: btw, ajak siapa nih?_

 _Baekhyun: luhan baru touchdown jakarta_

 _Baekhyun: ajak gak?_

 _Kyungsoo: AJAK LAH!_

 _Kyungsoo: KANGEN WOI PARAH_

 _Baekhyun: hahahaha okaii_

Abis itu Kyungsoo lock hp nya karna dosen udah masuk kelas.

* * *

Baekhyun bakal jemput jam 8 dan sekarang masih jam 7 tapi Kyungsoo udah rapi. Karna gabut, dia liat-liat snapgram nya orang-orang.

Pas lagi seru-serunya, ada whatsapp dari Jongin. Nanyain dia lagi ngapain.

Kyungsoo yakin ini Jongin sampe pindah ke whatsapp pasti karna line nya gak dibales. Soalnya Kyungsoo mute kontaknya Jongin.

Karna males, Kyungsoo cuekin aja.

Eh dia malah video call.

"Njing, ganggu aja sih." Kyungsoo mengumpat depan muka Jongin yang muncul di layar hpnya.

Tapi akhirnya diangkat.

 _"Kok aku dianggurin aja sih seharian?"_

"Ngapain vidcall?"

To the point. Lagi bete soalnya.

 _"Lo kenapa sih kok marah mulu?"_

"Bacot banget sih? Urusan banget lo sama gue?"

Jongin mengerutkan keningnya.

 _"Lo marah sama gue? Soal apa? Cerita dong."_

"Gak mau."

 _"Kalo gak mau, jangan tunjukin kalo lo kesel sama gue."_

"Terserah gue kali!"

 _"Soo, gue udah nahan diri ya biar gak marah sama lo. But you're so fuckin annoying!"_

"So, what?! Who do you think you are?!"

 _"Seriously, Kyungsoo?!"_

Dengan ngeselinnya Kyungsoo pasang muka gak peduli.

"Gak usah ngurusin gue lagi lah, njing."

Denger Kyungsoo ngomong gitu, Jongin jadi panas. Emosi nya udah sampe kepala.

Tapi sebelum Jongin ngomong apa-apa, Kyungsoo langsung matiin sambungan mereka. Trus block semua kontak Jongin.

Abis itu dia menghela nafas kasar dan ngebanting badannya ke senderan sofa.

Rasanya mood udah gak ada lagi buat keluar. Tapi kalo di rumah terus yang ada kepikiran Jongin mulu.

Jadi dia tetep nunggu Baekhyun jemput sambil menenangkan dirinya.

 _-To be continued-_


	5. Chapter 5

Dentuman musik upbeat adalah hal pertama yang Kyungsoo denger begitu masuk club langganannya ini.

Ngomong-ngomong, Kyungsoo kangen juga ke sini.

Semenjak masuk semester 4, dia udah agak jarang ke club karna makin banyak tugas yang menghabiskan waktu.

Jujur aja, night club tuh tempat pelarian Kyungsoo dari semua kegalauannya pada hidup. Kedengeran aneh sih, tapi ya tiap orang punya cara masing-masing buat menghibur diri.

Untungnya Kyungsoo ini tipikal anak yang punya pendirian. Jadi persoalan-persoalan "hidup"-nya itu gak pernah sampe mengganggu pendidikan.

"Baek, Luhan kapan nyampe?" Kyungsoo agak teriak karna di situ bener-bener berisik.

"In a half hour, i guess."

Kyungsoo cuma ngangguk.

Mereka gak ambil meja sendiri, karna toh masih berdua. Jadi mereka duduk di meja bar dan pesen minum.

"Mabok gak Soo?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Lo aja deh, gue ngeri kelepasan."

Baekhyun ketawa, "Gak ada yang jagain ya?"

Kyungsoo jadi ikut ketawa, "Bajingan ya lo."

Kemudian mereka berdua nikmatin minumannya sambil ngobrol ringan dan merhatiin sekitar.

Nyari target mungkin?

But calm down. Mereka gak main free sex, kok. Cuma buat temen dance aja. Mereka juga bukan tipikal yang suka morotin cowok. Toh mereka udah punya duit.

"Kyungsoo? Baekhyun?"

Denger namanya dipanggil, mereka serentak nengok ke belakang.

"CHEN?!" Mereka teriak barengan.

Cowok bartender bernama Chen itu ketawa, "Masih berduaan aja?"

"Ih, lo kapan nyampe Jakarta?! Kok gak bilang?!" Baekhyun heboh.

Bikin Kyungsoo sama Chen ketawa.

"Udah lama sih. Tapi begitu sampe Indo gue emang ambil liburan ke Sumba dulu bentar. Butuh refreshing."

"Sejak kapan bartender handal mainnya ke tempat sunyi gitu?" Kyungsoo ikut nimbrung.

Chen ini tuh bartender kesayangan mereka sejak pertama kali mereka mulai main di sini. Soalnya Chen itu asik dan baik.

Nah, beberapa bulan yang lalu dia ambil kelas kursus bartender gitu ke luar negri.

Alhasil, sekarang mereka heboh banget ketemu Chen lagi.

"Kalian nih udah jarang clubbing atau pindah tempat? Kayaknya minggu lalu gue gak liat deh." Tanya Chen sambil meracik minuman baru buat mereka. "Biasanya gak pernah absen ladies night."

"Tadinya mau tobat, tapi malah balik lagi." Jawab Kyungsoo ngasal.

Baekhyun ketawa.

"Patah hati, biasa lah."

Gantian Chen yang ketawa denger omongan Baekhyun.

"With the same guy, am i right?"

"Exactly." Sahut Baekhyun sambil nopang dagunya pake tangan di atas meja.

Gak lama setelah itu, seorang cewek cantik dengan balutan mini dress ketat berwarna peach nyamperin mereka.

"Luhan?!"

Kyungsoo langsung turun dari kursinya dan meluk Luhan. Trus Baekhyun ikutan.

"Girls, this is night club. Not playground, fyi."

Chen ketawa pas liat ada cowok yang lewat sambil ngomong gitu ke mereka.

Akhirnya mereka duduk berjejer di meja bar dengan Luhan di tengah karna dia adalah spotlight-nya malem ini.

"So, who's this sexy chinese lady, huh?" Tanya Chen.

"This is Luhan! Dia temen kita yang tinggal di Jerman. Cantik kan?" Cerocos Baekhyun.

Yang lain ketawa.

"Ya, ya... Harus diakui." Sahut Chen. "By the way, gue harus lanjut ke tamu yang lain nih. Enjoy your night, ladies!"

"Thankyou Chen!"

Trus Chen jalan ke arah samping bar, tapi tiba-tiba mundur lagi.

"One thing, kalo butuh temen dance, di meja 10 ada eksekutif muda tuh."

"Ya, yaaa... Thankyou, tapi kita gak nyari sugar daddy!" Kyungsoo rolling eyes.

Setelahnya Chen berlalu sambil ketawa.

Kemudian mereka lanjut sibuk ngobrol lagi bertiga. Ngomongin mulai dari kehidupan kuliah sampe soal perasaan mereka.

Tapi mata Kyungsoo gak bisa lepas dari "eksekutif muda" yang dibilang Chen tadi.

Dari jarak sejauh ini aja Kyungsoo bisa lihat kalo cowok itu super classy dan gak main sembarangan. Dia bahkan gak duduk sama 1 cewek pun.

Cowok itu cuma ngobrol santai sama temen-temennya sambil buka minuman. Dan di situ, cuma dia yang gak bawa cewek.

"Kyungsoo!"

"HAH?! Shit, gue gak fokus."

"Lo ngeliatin siapa sih? Setan?"

Luhan ketawa denger omongan Baekhyun.

"I'm 100% sure that guy is a hotmess." Kata Luhan yang paham arah pandang Kyungsoo.

"The fuck, Lu?" Tanya Baekhyun yang masih gak ngerti.

Maap, dia emang lemot.

"Kalian ngomongin cowok yang mana sih?!"

"Anak TK gak boleh tau."

Baekhyun noyor kepala Luhan.

Kyungsoo muter balik kursinya ke arah meja bar dan ngabisin minumannya.

Luhan dan Baekhyun pun jadi ikut-ikutan.

"Tapi kayaknya dia gak akan lepas kalo udah dapet." Walaupun pelan, tapi omongan Kyungsoo ini masih nyampe ke kuping Luhan.

Dan Luhan naikin satu alisnya heran, "Jangan bilang lo masih belom pernah having sex?!"

"Ya belom lah! Gue belom siap dihantui perasaan aneh-aneh!"

"Emang lo udah pernah, Lu?" Tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Come on guys! I live in german! I found a lot of hot guy there!"

Baekhyun sama Kyungsoo diem.

"Gue tetep gamau. Tapi kalo dance aja sih gak nolak." Kyungsoo nyaut sambil masih merhatiin cowok tadi itu.

"Gue maunya sama Chanyeol..."

"Baekhyun?!"

Yang ditegur malah cengengesan doang.

 _"Good night, buddies!"_

Suara dari DJ membuyarkan semua lamunan Kyungsoo dan obrolan Luhan-Baekhyun.

 _"I'm Johnny, and i'm your DJ tonight!"_

Seluruh pengunjung teriak heboh liat DJ ganteng yang ada di atas sana.

 _"Are we ready for the midnight beat?!"_

Midnight beat adalah istilah di club ini. Ini cuma ada pas mendekati pergantian hari.

 _"Get down to the dance floor!"_

Merasa tertarik, mereka bertiga pun langsung turun dari kursi dan membaur ke tengah.

Begitu musik mulai nyala, mereka sibuk dengan tarian mereka sendiri-sendiri. Mencari kebahagiaan sesaat, selagi bisa digapai.

Kyungsoo menari mengikuti hentaklan setiap beat yang dibuat DJ Johnny. Otak sama badannya bener-bener menikmati setiap dentuman musik yang ada.

Dia sibuk sama dirinya sendiri, sampe gak sadar kalo itu bikin seorang lelaki mendekat.

Pria tampan dengan kemeja mahal yang melekat pada tubuhnya itu berjalan ke arah Kyungsoo. Dia melipat lengan kemejanya ke atas sehingga memperlihatkan lengan kokohnya yang dibalut jam tangan seharga ratusan juta.

 _"Need a partner?"_

Kyungsoo kaget denger tiba-tiba ada yang berbisik persis di telinganya.

Dia nengok dan menemukan eksekutif muda tadi berdiri tepat di belakangnya dan mulai megang pinggulnya.

Entah kenapa Kyungsoo gak nolak. Biasanya dia gak suka asal dipegang-pegang gini.

Tapi Kyungsoo pikir, toh dia emang butuh partner.

Akhirnya dia balik badan dan senyum ke cowok itu.

"Let me see your move."

Well, cowok itu bener-bener hot. Persis kayak yang Luhan bilang. Mungkin itu faktor pengalamannya.

Selang beberapa detik dari Kyungsoo bilang gitu, pria tampan itu jawab,

"I'm the one who should say that." Trus dia ketawa.

Kyungsoo cuma bales dengan senyum.

"Kyungsoo."

"Do we have to know each other?"

Kyungsoo jengah, "Whatever." Dan balik ngebelakangin cowok itu lagi.

Tapi dengan gerak cepat cowok itu narik pinggang Kyungsoo dan lagi-lagi berbisik di telinga Kyungsoo.

"Kris Wu."

Dan tubuh mereka semakin rapat.

Kemudian mereka menikmati pergantian hari dengan menari berdua, mengikuti irama yang dibuat DJ.

Luhan yang liat temennya enjoy sama eksekutif ganteng itu, langsung ketawa dan nge-snapgram-in mereka. Dan dikasih caption,

 _'Take your hot man out, bitch'_ dan gak lupa mention Kyungsoo.

Sayangnya Luhan lupa kalo dia saling follow sama Chanyeol di instagram.

 _-To be continued-_


	6. Chapter 6

"BANGSAT!"

Jongin ngamuk sesaat setelah liat kiriman dari Chanyeol.

Chanyeol ngirim screenshot dari snapgramnya Luhan itu. Dan Jongin langsung cek instagramnya Luhan yang kebetulan gak di lock.

Ternyata itu video dan di situ Kyungsoo sama Kris keliatan saling menikmati. I guess.

Jongin rasanya udah mau ngerobohin gedung apartemen.

Sekarang Jongin bener-bener marah. Dia benci harus liat Kyungsoo sama cowok lain.

Di sisi lain, Chanyeol, daritadi panik nungguin balesan Jongin.

Dia yakin sekarang Jongin pasti lagi ngamuk. Dan dia dengan tololnya ngirim itu ke Jongin.

Akhirnya dia putuskan buat nelpon Jongin.

"Halo, Ngin?"

Chanyeol bisa denger suara nafas Jongin yang gak karuan. Dia jadi makin panik.

Hhhh, goblok siah.

 _"Anjing!"_

Kaget anying, daritadi diem tau-tau langsung memaki gitu.

Untung temen, jadi disabar-sabarin.

"Tenangin diri lo dulu, Ngin."

 _"Tolol. Gue bahkan gak bisa bikin dia bahagia sama gue. Goblok banget, bangsat!"_

Chanyeol akhirnya cuma dengerin sahabatnya itu memaki dirinya sendiri.

* * *

3 cewek itu pulang dengan keadaan yang... gak, gak mabuk kok. Tapi... sedikit berantakan.

Mereka keliatan sangat have fun sama malam ini.

Dan pengingat aja, mereka masih sadar 100%.

Mereka turun ke parkiran sekitar jam 3an. Tadinya mau lebih lama, tapi hari ini Baekhyun selaku pemilik mobil ada kelas tambahan jadi mereka harus segera pulang.

And guess what?

Kyungsoo berhasil menggaet si "hot executive" tadi.

Entah karna Kyungsoo terlalu menggoda atau gimana, Kris langsung minta kontaknya.

Sekarang mereka lagi dalam perjalanan balik. Luhan harus pulang ke rumahnya, sedangkan Baekhyun bakal nginep di apart Kyungsoo. Jadi otomatis mereka nganter Luhan dulu.

"Gimana nih yang abis dancing all night long?" Tanya Luhan dengan nada suara iseng.

Mereka bertiga ketawa.

"Sumpah ya, gue gak pernah nemu cowok dengan badan sepanas itu."

"Panas apa nya tuh?" Baekhyun ikutan iseng.

"You know what i mean."

Luhan sama Baekhyun ketawa sejadi-jadinya.

Selama ini, cowok-cowok yang dance sama Kyungsoo tuh cuma angin lalu. Tapi Kris punya pesona tersendiri.

"Tapi lo jangan baper sih, Kyung."

"Maksudnya?"

"Gue tau banget tu cowok tipikal one night stand."

Kyungsoo ngangguk-ngangguk. "Iya, keliatannya sih gitu."

"Tapi gila ya, masih berasa banget, fak! Gue merinding nih." Lanjut Kyungsoo.

"Segitu besarnya ya impact seorang eksekutif muda pada Do Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo ketawa denger ledekan temennya, "Anjing lo, Baek."

 _(a/n: fyi, untuk merealisasikan imajinasi lo semua tentang "eksekutif muda" itu, silahkan cek postingan instagram Kris waktu di acara Bulgari tanggal 23-24 Maret 2017.)_

 ** _He looks so damn hot there._**

* * *

Pagi nya Kyungsoo bangun karna denger suara ribut-ribut dari depan kamarnya. Pas dia buka pintu, dia liat Jongin yang berusaha masuk ke kamarnya tapi ditahan sama Baekhyun.

"Kyungsoo, we need to talk."

Muka Jongin memohon banget. Kyungsoo tau itu.

Dia mengusap wajahnya kasar dan menyisir ke belakang rambutnya yang berantakan dengan jari-jarinya.

"Kita ngomong di dalem aja."

Baekhyun langsung ngasih muka bingung ke Kyungsoo, "Are you okay?"

"Semoga."

Setelah itu Kyungsoo langsung balik badan masuk ke kamarnya lagi dan langsung ke kamar mandi.

Dari dalem dia bisa denger pintu kamarnya ditutup, itu pasti Jongin.

Kyungsoo ngiket rambutnya dan cuci muka. Setelah itu dia keluar.

Ambil posisi duduk di kasurnya. Jaga jarak sama Jongin yang duduk di kursi belajar.

"Mau ngomong apa?" Kyungsoo membuka topik.

"Kamu semalem kemana?"

"Club."

"Ngapain aja disana?"

"Ya ngapain lagi sih kalo ke club? Kayak lo gak pernah aja."

Jongin berusaha tetep kontrol diri. Kali ini Kyungsoo ngeselin banget asli.

"Gue liat lo di dance floor sama cowok."

"Emang iya. And then?"

Hening.

Bener-bener hening anjir.

Jongin bingung mau ngomong apa lagi. y gblk.

"Lo berharap gue semalem hang-over?"

Jongin gak jawab.

Kyungsoo senyum sinis.

"Lo sadar gak sih lo siapa?"

"Kyung-"

"Gausah over, Ngin. Lo bukan pacar gue."

Lagi-lagi Jongin menghela nafas.

"No, Kyungsoo, listen to me-"

"Apa lagi sih? Mau jelasin kalo lo itu temen yang peduli sama gue? Fuck you, Jongin! I'm fucked up with all of your words!"

Kyungsoo natap Jongin, tapi Jongin nunduk.

"It hurts me." Lirih Jongin.

"Stop playing victim, Jongin. Lo aja gak pernah kan mikirin perasaan gue tiap liat lo sama cewek-cewek murahan itu?!"

Kyungsoo berusaha mengatur nafasnya. Udah terlalu banyak yang dia simpen.

"Just be real, Jongin. Kita udah bareng-bareng dari lama, tapi yang terjadi cuma lo yang terus berubah."

Dan air mata Kyungsoo akhirnya keluar. Dia udah gak bisa nahan itu lagi.

Jongin mendekat, tapi Kyungsoo kasih gesture nolak.

"Kyungsoo, please..."

Suara Jongin bener-bener memohon.

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Aku capek, Jongin."

Di luar kamar, Baekhyun udah siap nerobos masuk kalo sampe dia denger Jongin nyakitin Kyungsoo.

Tapi ini kok kayaknya diem aja? Apa karna kamar Kyungsoo agak kedap suara?

Daripada bingung, akhirnya dia lanjut masak deh. Dia mau bikin makanan kesukaan Kyungsoo, biar sahabatnya itu bisa on mood lagi.

 _'LINE!'_

Baekhyun cek hpnya.

 _Park Chanyeol sent you a new message._

Langsung cepet-cepet dibuka sama Baekhyun.

 _Chanyeol: baek, jongin di apart kyungsoo ya?_

Baru dia mau bales, pintu kamar Kyungsoo kebuka. Jadi Baekhyun langsung naro hpnya dan nyamperin Jongin yang keluar sendiri.

"Kyungsoo mana?"

Jongin ngelirik Baekhyun bentar dan bilang,

"Gue udah gak tau harus bujuk dia gimana lagi."

Baekhyun diem. Dia gak mau terlalu banyak campur. Yang penting dia selalu ada di dekat sahabatnya itu.

Jadi akhirnya Baekhyun cuma nepuk-nepuk pundak Jongin.

"Mau gue bikinin minum dulu gak?"

"Gak usah. Gue harus buru-buru."

Baekhyun menghela nafas.

"Oh, kerjaan ya?"

Jongin ngangguk, "Gimana pun kerjaan gue harus tetep jalan."

Baekhyun senyum kaku tanpa jawab apa-apa.

Setelah itu Baekhyun cuma nganterin Jongin sampe depan pintu apartemen. Dan kemudian masuk ke kamarnya, menghampiri sahabatnya yang keliatan buruk banget.

 _-To be continued-_


	7. HAPPY KAISOO DAY

**Chapter flashback jaman SMA, spesial** **untuk KaiSoo's Day.**

 **Enjoy your reading!**

* * *

05.15 pagi. Kyungsoo baru bangun dari tidur cantiknya. Yaaa gak cantik-cantik juga sih. Ngiler begitu, cantik darimananya coba?

Pokoknya gitu lah ya intinya. Dia bangun dengan muka bengep karna cuma tidur 4 jam. Semalem begadang sampe jam 1 karna ngerjain tugas _plus_ BBMan sama Jongin.

Wkwkwkwkwkkw jadoel banget anjeng.

Ini juga sebenernya gamau bangun, tapi Eyang-nya udah ngetok pintu daritadi jadi tidur cantique nya terganggu.

"Ayu... Bangun, Yu..."

Eyang-nya emang suka manggil Kyungsoo itu 'Ayu'. Lebih tepatnya 'Cah Ayu', yang artinya 'Anak Cantik'. Tau lah ya kebiasaan Eyang-eyang asli dari jawa. Yang ngomong bahasa apa aja pasti tetep medhok.

"Iya iya, aku bangun." Sahut Kyungsoo dari dalem.

Begitu bangun dan duduk, yang dilakukan pertama adalah cek hp.

Jongin udah berisik banget ngeBBMin Kyungsoo.

Setelah ngebalesin semua bbm Jongin, Kyungsoo akhirnya mandi dan selanjutnya keluar kamar lalu turun nyamperin Eyang-nya yang udah rapi nungguin dia di meja makan.

"Pagi Eyang!" Sapa Kyungsoo dan nyium pipi Eyang-nya.

"Pagi juga, cantik..."

Kemudian Kyungsoo duduk di kursi yang berhadapan sama Eyang-nya.

"Tadi si Mbak cuma masak nasi goreng sama tumis kangkung. Gak apa-apa ya?"

"Gapapa, Eyang..."

Setelah itu Kyungsoo makan dengan lahap. Bukan lahap sih, kelaperan. Nafsu makan Kyungsoo emang tinggi banget. Dalam sehari dia bisa makan berat sampe 5 kali dan itu belum termasuk nyemil. Jadi di rumah, Eyang selalu sedia berbagai jenis makanan.

Makanya badan Kyungsoo tuh sekel-sekel-montok-gemes gimana gitu. Gak gendut, tapi gak kurus. Tapi lucu deh pokoknya.

Jongin aja suka frustasi sendiri kalo liat Kyungsoo lari-lari. Soalnya ada hal **gemes** yang suka bikin salfok. _if you know what i mean._ Wkwkwkwkwkwk

"Kamu berangkat sendiri, Kyungsoo?"

"Dijemput Jongin, Yang."

"Kalian itu pacaran ya?"

Kyungsoo keselek.

"Eyang nih apa sih."

Muka Kyungsoo udah merah.

"Duh, cucu Eyang udah mulai naksir-naksiran ya..."

Fix Kyungsoo jadi kepiting rebus.

* * *

Pas Kyungsoo keluar, dia langsung liat motor Ninja 300 hitam metalic udah main parkir aja di depan pager rumahnya.

Siapa lagi kalo bukan Jongin si cowok banyak gaya.

Fyi, ini motor hasil dia nangis meraung-raung depan bokapnya. Dari awal dia tuh gak direstui untuk pake kendaraan sendiri ke sekolah, tapi ya karna bocah dasarnya banyak akal, akhirnya dapet. Caranya gimana? Dia tunjukkin sama orangtuanya kalo dia bisa dapet prestasi. Jadi 1 semester kemaren nilai dia selalu urutan tertinggi antara 1 atau 2. Hasil dari belajar siang-malem dan sebagian besar nyontek.

"Morning!"

"Heh, jangan lari-lari!"

"Ih kenapa sih?" Kyungsoo cemberut sambil masang helm yang dikasih Jongin.

"Ntar jatoh."

"Tapi buktinya gue gapernah jatoh."

"Tetep aja, lo harus hati-hati." Jongin nyaut sambil nyubit pipi Kyungsoo sakin gemesnya.

"Bawel ah!" Trus dia naik ke atas motor Jongin.

Tapi gabisa.

"Ih kok susah!"

Jongin udah nahan ketawa.

"Aku gak bisa naiknya Jongiiin..."

Jongin pura-pura menghela nafas kesel, padahal mah biar ketawanya gak lepas.

Akhirnya Jongin turun dari motor dan bikin standar 2.

"Sini gue angkat."

Kyungsoo udah cemberut. Tapi mau gak mau lah, daripada ke sekolah naik angkot?

"Yeay! Makasih Jongin!"

Kyungsoo happy. Mana gemes banget lagi, Jongin gakuat.

"Makanya jangan nyemil mulu, jadi berat kan."

Kyungsoo udah mau mukul Jongin, tapi Jongin langsung menghindar sedangkan dia ada di atas motor. Gak bisa begerak banyak, takut jatoh lah. Bisa mendadak kempes dia kalo sampe jatoh.

"Udah ah, buruan ayo!"

Jongin diem.

"Gue gimana naiknya anying?!"

"Ya tinggal naik ke sini kan." Jawab Kyungsoo sambil nepuk-nepuk jok motor.

"Trus nurunin standarnya gimana?"

"Emang gak bisa?"

"Bukan gak bisa, gua ngeri lo jatoh."

"Ih terus gimana dong?"

Diem beberapa saat.

"Lo turun lagi deh."

"Demi apa?!"

"Udah, jangan bawel."

Kyungsoo langsung mencak-mencak kesel.

Akhirnya Jongin bantuin Kyungsoo turun lagi.

"Udah gerah nih aku nyaaa..."

"Iya iya, sabar dong sayaaang."

Kyungsoo manyun. Sebel. Jongin tuh suka gitu. Manggil-manggil 'sayang' atau apalah itu, tapi tetep aja Kyungsoo dianggurin. Hhhh kesel.

Abis itu Jongin nurunin standar motor dan naikin motornya.

"Dah, ayo naik."

"Gimana caranya!"

"Pegangan sama bahu aku, trus kaki kiri kamu injek footstepnya dulu, baru naik."

Yang terjadi adalah,

"Woy, robek ntar seragam gua!"

Iya, Kyungsoo pegangannya malah narik lengan seragam Jongin.

"Eh iya, hehehehe..."

Dan akhirnya,

bisa naik juga.

Jongin lega.

"Udah, jangan begerak mulu."

"Iyaaa..."

"Pegangan."

"Tapi Jongin nya jangan ngebut!"

"Ck, udah mau telat nih."

Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo malah meluk Jongin.

"Yaudah buruan."

Hhhhh, ini mah yang ada Jongin justru gak fokus sepanjang perjalanan.

* * *

Hari ini sekolah mereka pulang cepet karna guru-guru mau rapat. Ya sebagai murid yang baik mah mereka seneng-seneng aja. Apalagi murid modelan Jongin sama Chanyeol. Begitu pengumuman selesai, langsung main lari aja.

Jongin dan Chanyeol sekarang lagi nongkrong di warkop belakang sekolah sambil nungguin Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo juga harusnya udah balik, tapi dia mau ngerjain tugas dulu sama temennya di kelas.

"Nyet," Chanyeol manggil Jongin yang sibuk sama hpnya.

"Paan?"

"Lo gak ada niat nembak Kyungsoo apa?"

Jongin nengok ke Chanyeol bentar, tapi abis itu fokus ke hp lagi.

"Kagak lah, bisa mati di tangan bokapnya kalo gue berani nembak dia."

"Tapi doi kayaknya udah keenakan sama lo."

"Iye, tau gua. Dia dari awal kan emang naksir sama gua."

"Lo sendiri?"

Jongin senyum miring, "Cinta gak harus memiliki, bro."

"Halah, tai."

Yang dikatain cuma ketawa.

Trus mereka lanjut nongkrong lagi sambil nyebat.

Dan gak berasa udah lewat setengah jam aja.

"Nyet, gue mau jemput Kyungsoo nih."

"Sip."

Jongin pun langsung melaju balik ke sekolah buat jemput Princess kesayangannya itu.

"Woy, jangan bengong!"

Jongin teriak ke Kyungsoo yang lagi duduk di depan pos satpam.

Kyungsoo langsung sadar dari lamunannya dan nyamperin Jongin.

"Kok lemes?" Tanya Jongin begitu Kyungsoo udah di sampingnya.

"Capek aku tuh. Mana panas banget lagi di kelas."

"Makan eskrim yuk?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"Mau ke monas gak?" Tanya Kyungsoo random.

Kening Jongin mendadak mengkerut.

"Hari gini?"

"Ih, mau gak?"

"Yaudah deh ayo."

Jongin paling gak bisa nolak Kyungsoo.

Trus Kyungsoo-nya kesenengan.

Akhirnya mereka jalan ke monas. Untung Jongin udah punya SIM, jadi bebas deh.

Pas nyampe di monas, Kyungsoo mukanya happy banget. Kayak belom pernah ke monas.

"Bahagia banget." Kata Jongin sambil ngerangkul Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo daritadi senyum-senyun terus.

"Gak tau, lagi bahagia aja."

Jongin jadi ketawa trus ngacak rambut Kyungsoo gemas.

"Mau beli eskrim gak?"

"Mau ke atas!"

"Iya, tapi gak mau beli apa dulu gitu?"

"Emang boleh ya dibawa ke dalem?"

Jongin ngangkat bahunya, "Biarin aja sih."

Kyungsoo ketawa, "Ketauan ih suka melanggar peraturan, kamuuu..."

* * *

Mereka lagi duduk di sebuah kedai eskrim yang lumayan terkenal di Jakarta. Kyungsoo dengan eskrim vanila dan Jongin dengan eskrim coklat.

"Gimana kabar Daddy kamu?" Tanya Jongin sambil makanin topping eskrimnya.

Kyungsoo ngangguk-ngangguk, "Baik kok. Mereka keliatannya bahagia."

"Oh ya? Good then."

"Libur natal nanti, kamu mau kemana?" Sekarang gantian Kyungsoo yang tanya.

"Papa sih ngajakin ke Paris. Tapi kayaknya aku mau solo travel ke Raja Ampat aja."

Kyungsoo melotot. "Raja Ampat?! I really wanna go there!"

Jongin ketawa, "Mau ikut?"

"Tapi cuma berdua?"

"Takut sama aku ya?"

"Bukan gitu!" Kyungsoo mukul pelan bahu Jongin.

"Aku mau jenguk Daddy sama Mommy."

"Yaudah kalo gitu mah kita kapan-kapan aja."

Kyungsoo menghela nafas berat.

"Tapi aku bingung..."

"Saran aku sih, mending kamu ke tempat Mommy aja."

"Tapi liburan kemaren-"

"Mommy kamu kan lagi sakit, pasti butuh lebih banyak bantuan."

"Iya juga sih."

"Lagi pula," Kyungsoo melanjutkan, "Daddy keliatan baik-baik aja sama keluarganya sekarang."

Jongin menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo sambil sesekali mengelusnya.

"Mau aku temenin?"

Kyungsoo natap Jongin gak percaya.

"Tapi Inggris itu jauh, Jongin."

"Anything for you."

* * *

Pada akhirnya yang terjadi adalah, cuma Kyungsoo yang ke Inggris karna Jongin gak dapet tiket.

Lagian bego banget heran, masa pesen tiket cuma H-4 keberangkatan. Udah tau lagi masa libur panjang.

Jadi Jongin akhirnya pergi ke Raja Ampat sendiri.

Hari ini adalah hari natal. Hotel yang Jongin tempatin udah meriah banget dari semalem. Tapi Jongin biasa aja. Dia bukan tipikal orang yang menjadikan natal itu hari yang spesial atau berbeda.

Sekarang udah jam 8.57 pagi, dan Jongin baru bangun. Cuma melek doang sih lebih tepatnya. Karna toh yang terjadi, Jongin tetap di kasur dan gonta-ganti cenel tv doang.

Cuma selang beberapa menit, hpnya bunyi.

Di layar hp Jongin muncul foto Kyungsoo beserta nama 'Princess'.

Begitu dia angkat, hal pertama yang dia dengar adalah,

 _"Merry christmas, Jongin!"_

Untuk pertama kalinya setelah bertahun-tahun, Jongin tersenyum di pagi natalnya.

"Di sana baru natal ya?" Sahut Jongin dengan suara parau.

 _"Iya! And i'm soooo happy!"_

"Di sini udah dari 9 jam lalu kali."

Jongin ngerusak mood Kyungsoo.

 _"Tapi kan di sini baru! Lagian kalo niat mah kenapa gak telfon aku dari semalem?! Nyebelin ih!"_

Ini tujuan Jongin. Kyungsoo ngomel-ngomel. Dia udah kelewat kangen sama kesayangannya itu.

Jongin ketawa. "Okay, i'm sorry."

Cuma terdengar suara dengusan nafas dari Kyungsoo di sebrang sana.

"How's your christmas?"

Mood Kyungsoo otomatis naik lagi kalo ditanyain soal hal yang dia suka.

 _"Belum tau, kan baru ganti hari. Tapi sejauh ini, aku suka!"_

Jongin jadi senyum-senyum sendiri banyangin muka bahagianya Kyungsoo.

"Nice."

 _"Jongin hari ini mau ngapain aja? Kalo aku, aku mau jalan-jalan aja sama Mommy. Trus nanti malem ada festival lampion di sini! It must be so cool!_ "

"Harusnya aku ada di sana ya..."

 _"It's okay, Jongin. Don't be sad..."_

Jongin selalu suka cara Kyungsoo membujuknya.

"Okay, so... Today, i'm not going do anything."

 _"What?! Why?! It's christmas, Jongin!"_

"Kangen sama kamu."

Jongin gak tau kalo kata-katanya bikin anak perawan di ujung sana langsung panas-dingin.

Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya, gugup.

 _"W-we'll meet soon..."_

"Ya, i know."

Setelah hening beberapa saat, Kyungsoo buka suara lagi.

 _"By the way, apa wish kamu?"_

Jongin tersenyun tipis.

"Gak ada."

Kyungsoo melemah.

 _"Aku bahkan punya banyak banget wish dan kamu gak punya bahkan satu?"_

Jongin diem dulu sebelum akhirnya jawab, "Oh, ada."

 _"Apa itu? Tell me!"_

"Tell me yours first."

Kyungsoo cemberut.

 _"Aku mau Mama sehat biar bisa bahagia lagi kayak aku."_

Jongin bisa rasa kalo suara Kyungsoo makin melemah.

 _"So? Tell me yours."_

"Aku berharap Mama ada di sini, sama aku, jadi aku bisa cerita tentang perempuan cantik yang ada di telfonku sekarang."

Pipi Kyungsoo makin merah. Dia udah jungkirbalik daritadi. Di perutnya kayak ada kupu-kupu yang menggelitik.

"Udah puas denger harapanku?"

 _"Udah."_

"Go to your bed, then."

 _"Okay!"_

Jongin bisa denger suara yang dihasilkan Kyungsoo karna menyamankan posisinya di kasur.

"Have a sweet dreams, Princess."

 _"Thankyou, Jongin!"_

"Merry christmas."

 _"Merry christmas!"_

Jongin udah mau nutup telfonnya, tapi gak jadi karna denger suara Kyungsoo yang manggil-manggil dia lagi.

"Ya?"

Kyungsoo sempet diam sambil bergumam sebentar.

 _"I have another wish. Wanna hear that?"_

"Oh, sure."

Jongin menunggu, tapi Kyungsoo gak ngomong juga.

"Kyung-"

 _"I want to be happy with you."_

Mereka terdiam beberapa saat.

 _"But i wish, you can be happy as long as you live."_

Jongin masih terus diam, gak tau harus jawab apa.

 _"Merry christmas... Love."_

Kemudian Kyungsoo nutup telfonnya.

Jongin terdiam,

memandangi hpnya yang memperlihatkan foto perempuan cantik yang memenuhi hatinya selama beberapa tahun terakhir ini.

Lalu dia bergumam,

"And i wish, you are happy without me."

* * *

 **HAPPY KAISOO'S DAY!**

 **I'M SO HAPPY!**

 **HOPE YOU GUYS ARE HAPPY TOO!**


End file.
